degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 309: Wonderwall (2)
Main Plot: Julia (Julia is sitting on a hospital bed, back in her normal clothes, with Caylee and Liam) Caylee: At least you’re okay. (Julia doesn’t respond and stares, emotionless) Liam: We can get past this. (Liam rubs her shoulders and she shrugs him off) Caylee: My uh…dad’s here…I have to go. (Mr. Daniels walks into the room) Mr. Daniels: Julia, I am so sorry. Caylee: Dad, let’s just go. (Caylee leads her dad out) Mr. Daniels: What did I do? (Julia’s mom runs in) Mrs. Abbott: Oh my gosh, Julia! (She runs up to Julia and tries to hug her, but Julia violently pushes her away) Mrs. Abbott: What is wrong with you? Julia: You’re finally here… Mrs. Abbott: I came as soon as Jamie told me. Julia: Do you not realize what’s wrong with that? My friend had to tell you MY BABY DIED or you wouldn’t have even known. Mrs. Abbott: Julia, I’m sorry, baby. You know I have a lot going on and- Julia: But none of it should come before me! YOU’RE NEVER HERE! (Julia starts sobbing and Liam comforts her) Mrs. Abbott: I’m here now… Julia: Too fucking late! (Julia grabs her purse and runs out of the room) Liam: Jules! The doctor still needs to see you! Mrs. Abbott: Where is she going?! Liam: I don’t know! (They run out of the room and see Julia is gone) Liam: Shit… Intro Sub Plot: Scott (Dex opens the door for Scott who sees his dad parked outside) Scott: Thanks for letting me crash. Dex: Of course. Anytime, brother. (Dex hugs him and Scott goes out to the car and gets in) Mr. Taylor: Have fun? Scott: A lot actually. (Scott’s phone goes off and Mr. Taylor looks down to see a text) Danielle: I hear you’re in love! With who?! Mr. Taylor: You’re in love, huh? Scott: Um…no, Danielle believes anything she hears. (Scott quickly hides his phone) Mr. Taylor: I know when you’re lying, Scott. If you like a girl, just tell me. I was quite the ladies man when I was your age. Scott: Uh sure, I like a girl. Mr. Taylor: Who is it? Scott: You wouldn’t know her… Mr. Taylor: Alright, I can tell it’s a touchy subject. I’ll leave you alone. (They continue to drive and Scott looks nervous) Third Plot: Angel (Angel is on the phone with Keith as she brushes her hair) Keith: So your dad is back…what are your thoughts on this? Angel: Not very good ones. Plus, he doesn’t know he knocked up his ex-employee. Keith: What are you going to tell him? Angel: Nothing. Tamara isn’t a bad person, the last thing she needs is to be tied to him. I’ll just tell her that he’s hiding somewhere and she’ll have to raise the baby on her own. Keith: Well good luck with that. I have to go, text me later. (Angel hangs up and goes downstairs to the kitchen and sees her mother and father at the table eating breakfast) Mrs. O’Brian: Happy Saturday! Angel: What’s going on? Mr. O’Brian: Your mother made her Mickey mouse blueberry chocolate chip pancakes. Like she always did. Angel: Yeah, before- (Angel stops talking) Mr. O’Brian: Before what? Angel: Before you left. Mrs. O’Brian: Well now we can get back to normal. Angel: What? This-this isn’t normal. Mr. O’Brian: Well I’m back, so get used to it. Take a seat, honey. Angel: Don’t call me that. Mrs. O’Brian: Angelina! Treat your father with respect! Angel: I only show respect to people who deserve it and sorry, Frank, but you don’t. I’m out of here. (Angel grabs her jacket and walks out of the house, pulling out her phone and calling someone) Angel: I can’t fucking believe this… Main Plot: Julia (Julia runs into her and Liam’s house and runs upstairs to their room, throwing all of her clothes and items into a plastic bag) Julia: I can’t stay here… (She runs downstairs and sees the nursery and her blood on the floor) Julia: All that work…for nothing. (She starts sobbing hysterically and collapses on the ground) Julia: I’M SO SORRY! (She grabs a lighter on the coffee table next to a candle and lights it, throwing it into the nursery) Julia: Goodbye… (The nursery catches fire and the whole room is engulfed in flames as Julia shakily gets up and walks out of the house with the bag as the smoke alarm goes off) Sub Plot: Scott (Scott is at the Hub with Brittany and playing with his food, not eating it) Brittany: I’ve never seen you like this before, Scott. Scott: Like what? Brittany: In love. You’ve liked guys in the past, but none of them have gotten to you like this. Scott: He’s all I think about, my head is going to explode! Brittany: That’s not a bad thing. Dex is a great guy! Scott: Who has a girlfriend. Brittany: We all know they’re not meant for each other. Now that Eliza’s…different. Scott: So what are you saying? Brittany: I’m saying…maybe show Dex that there’s someone out there for him who’s better than Eliza. AKA you. Scott: He’s not even gay, Britt. Brittany: You said he kept touching you. Kissing your head? Sounds like he may be curious. Maybe bi. Scott: Maybe. Brittany: Do you want to look at this situation fifty years from now and wish you made a move instead of letting him go? Scott: Not really…did you love Levi? Brittany: Well…I liked Levi a lot. But I don’t think it was love. I was never like the way you are now. My mom was like this with my dad though. Scott: Was? Brittany: Well, is. But we haven’t seen him in 2 years. When he gets back from Afghanistan, I’m sure she’ll go right back to acting like you are now. Scott: I just want him to want me. Brittany: Maybe he does. But you’ll never know unless you make a move! So go get it, boy! (Scott sighs and then smiles) Main Plot: Julia (Liam and Caylee are driving) Caylee: She just left? Liam: Yeah, I’m hoping she’s here…Kristy is still behind us, right? (Caylee looks in the mirrors and sees Mrs. Abbott in the car behind them) Caylee: Yeah. Can I ask you something? Liam: Shoot. Caylee: When did yours and Julia’s fake romance turn into a real one? Liam: Oh…I guess when we realized that we kinda liked faking it and wanted to test out the real thing. Caylee: Oh… Liam: Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t think this was going to happen and- Caylee: Liam, stop. It’s fine. I’m glad you two are happy. (Liam smiles at her and Caylee smiles back but then looks horrified) Caylee: LIAM YOUR HOUSE! Liam: Shit! How is it on fire?! (They jump out of the car and Kristy follows behind them) Liam: What happened?! Firefighter: Your neighbor called us. The house was empty when we got here. We don’t know what started the fire just yet, but we’re working on it. Liam: Oh my god. Mrs. Abbott: I think we know how this started… Liam: I just want to know where my girlfriend is! Why did she light my house on fire and leave?! Caylee: I’m calling Jamie. Let’s go searching through town, don’t panic just yet. Mrs. Abbott: You guys go towards the beach, I’ll go downtown. Keep your phones handy. (Liam watches the smoke rise into the air as Caylee pushes him towards the car) Third Plot: Angel (Angel is sitting at Danielle’s kitchen table) Angel: Thanks for letting me come over so early, Ms. Hooper. Ms. Hooper: Of course, hon. I don’t want you in that house with a pedophile. I’m off to work, call me if either of you need anything. (She leaves and Danielle rolls her eyes and looks at Angel) Danielle: She’s so annoying. Angel: Still pissed at your mom? Danielle: Duh. Angel: At least she goes for men her own age. Danielle: True. Listen, don’t let your freak of a father ruin your life. Angel: He already did! He’s turning my mom against me. Danielle: She just needs to accept that he’s not the man she thought he was. It’s probably really hard for her. Angel: I know it is and I feel for her, but I’m her daughter! She should take MY side. Danielle: Agreed. Angel: Ugh, now I have to call Tamara. Danielle: Your dad’s old mistress? Angel: Yup. Turns out my dad knocked her up and she wants to know where he is. I’m going to save her the trouble and tell her he fled the country. Danielle: Have fun with that. I’m gonna get ready. We can go do something fun to take your mind off of all this bullshit. (Danielle goes upstairs and Angel calls Tamara) Tamara: Hello? Angel: It’s Angel: Listen, I tried tracking my dad down and I’m 99% sure he fled the country. Tamara: What a coward. Angel: Yeah. Trust me, you dodged a bullet, though. Tamara: I guess. Angel: Sorry I couldn’t help any more. Tamara: Not your fault. Thanks for helping me at all. Angel: No problem. Tamara: Oh, and if you ever see your dad again, cut his dick off for me? (Tamara hangs up and Angel smirks) Angel: Or I could do worse… Sub Plot: Scott (Scott walks into Eliza’s house and sees Danny) Scott: Hey, do you know where your sister is? Danny: Basement. Scott: Thanks. (Scott goes downstairs and sees Eliza watching TV) Scott: Surprise! Eliza: Hey! What are you doing here?! Scott: I just…heard some stuff and I thought you should know. Eliza: What is it? Scott: I uh…heard Dex was seeing someone…that wasn’t you. Eliza: What? He’s cheating on me? Scott: No, uh…he’s not. I can’t do this. Eliza: What?! Scott: Just forget I said anything. Eliza: Are you covering for him? Scott: No, Eliza it’s not what you think. Eliza: You come and tell me my boyfriend is cheating and then say you were “just kidding”. No, that’s bullshit. Something is up and I’m going to get to the bottom of it with or without you. (Eliza runs up the stairs and slams the door) Scott: Oh shit, shit! (Eliza’s mom comes downstairs) Mrs. Bell: Do you want some lemonade? Scott: Uh…no. (Scott runs out of the house) Main Plot: Julia (Julia gets on a bus) Julia: Um, what town are we in? Driver: Little View. It’s about 5 miles from Tallahassee. Julia: And this bus is going to-? Driver: Hollander. It’s closer to the border. Julia: I’ve been riding buses all day, I don’t even know where I am now. This is fine. (She hands him money and sits down, turning on her phone) Liam: Where are you? Caylee: Jules, answer! (She ignores the texts and gets a notification from Jamie on Facebook asking people if they’ve seen her) Julia: Sorry guys, I can’t come back. (She turns her phone off again and throws it out the window) Third Plot: Angel (Angel walks into her house and sees her mom folding laundry) Angel: Where’s Frank? Mrs. O’Brian: You mean your father. Angel: He’s not my father anymore. Mrs. O’Brian: Why do you have to ruin this? He’s finally back and we’re a family again! Angel: Mom, what is wrong with you?! He cheated on you with probably hundreds of women. With underage girls! Mrs. O’Brian: We all make mistakes, Angel. Angel: Not ones that get us put in jail for years! I thought you’d take my side, your one and only daughter, over the side of a pedo! Mrs. O’Brian: Don’t you dare call him that! Angel: The fact that you still want to be with that poor excuse for a man is PATHETIC. Mrs. O’Brian: What’s pathetic is that my daughter almost got sent to juvey before she even started high school! Angel: I’m done with that mom! You know I am! Ever since we moved here, I haven’t gotten in trouble. I’ve grown up! Mrs. O’Brian: Then learn to forgive your father. Angel: I told you, he’s not my father. Mrs. O’Brian: Go hang out with your friends or something, I can’t stand to look at you right now. Angel: Fine! (Angel runs outside and sobs for a second, but then holds it in) Angel: I am NOT taking this. (She pulls out her phone and calls someone) Angel: Hi, I’d like to report a child predator in the area… Sub Plot: Scott (Scott is in his room and trying to call someone on the phone) Scott: Please pick up! Oh god… (His door opens and Dex is standing there, looking upset) Dex: What is wrong with you? Scott: Dex, I was trying to call you. Let me explain- Dex: No, you made up some random lie about me cheating trying to get my girlfriend to dump me. Why would you fuck things up with me and Eliza?! Scott: I…I- Dex: So I don’t even get an answer? I thought we were brothers, man. Guess I was wrong. (Dex walks out and Scott follows him) Scott: No Dex, we are brothers! Just let me- (Dex leaves and slams the door) Scott: Explain… (He starts crying and pulls out his phone) Scott: Moon, can you come over? Main Plot: Julia (Julia gets off the bus and sees she’s at Clearwater Beach) Julia: Shit! (The bus drives off and she is stranded, but sees Alicia walking up to her) Alicia: Julia! You know everyone is looking for you? It’s all over Twitter and Facebook! Julia: I know. I thought I was heading further away from this town, not back into it. Alicia: What’s wrong? Why are you running away? Julia: I uh…fell on my stomach…killed my baby…set my boyfriend’s house on fire…I can’t go back now. Alicia: Why can’t you? Julia: At school I’m the slut who got knocked up…now I’ll be the slut who killed the baby she didn’t want. Alicia: You fell on accident. You didn’t ask for a miscarriage, Julia! Julia: But people won’t know that. Alicia: Who gives a shit about what people think? Not you! You wear 10x more eyeliner than anyone else at school and have one of the most unique and amazing styles I’ve ever seen. Since when do you give any shits at all? Julia: Because now I don’t have anybody on my side. My baby was the last thing I had…now he’s gone too. Alicia: How can you say no one is on your side when your friends have been searching for you since dawn? Julia: They have? Alicia: Yes! Listen…I went through something rough too, and I tried to run from it for a long time. It always caught back up to me. The only thing you can do…is face it head-on. And make sure you have people who love you by your side when you do. Julia: I guess. Alicia: You’re Julia, the baddest bitch I know. You’ll get through this. Now go home to Liam and Caylee. (Alicia walks off and Julia sits down) Julia: I’m done being the bitch… Third Plot: Angel (Danielle and Sophie run up to Angel’s house and see a police car in the driveway and Angel standing outside) Danielle: Angel, you didn’t. Angel: I had to. To break the chains he has on my mom. He’s dangerous and is going where he deserves to go. Sophie: Damn, sending your own dad to jail. You got guts, girl. Angel: Why did you bring her? Danielle: I was with her, sorry. (The police officer comes out of the house with Frank in handcuffs) Mr. O’Brian: How could you do this, Angel! HOW COULD YOU! (Angel gives him a blank stare as he goes in the car and drives off) Angel: I have to go in for questioning tomorrow… (Danielle walks up and gives Angel a hug) Sophie: You know how pedophiles are treated in prison, that’s rough. Angel: Huh? Danielle: Sophie, shut the fuck up! Angel: Are they going to beat him? (Danielle and Sophie both avoid looking her in the eye and stay quiet) Angel: Good! Instead of being there for me he was off FUCKING LITTLE GIRLS! While I was off stealing shit from malls and skipping school he was FUCKING HIS EMPLOYEES. (Angel runs in the house and grabs her dad’s briefcase) Angel: I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIS FUCKING NASTY ASS AGAIN! (She throws the suitcase across the street and it breaks open, spilling his stuff everywhere) Danielle: Angel, calm down! (Angel drops to the ground and starts hyperventilating) Sophie: She’s having a panic attack! Angel: I hate him so much, so much, so much! (She starts sobbing as Danielle holds her and Sophie calls her mom) Main Plot: Julia (Julia is walking past the Hub and sees Liam and Caylee inside) Julia: LIAM! (Blake is sitting outside with Brendan and they see her) Blake: SLUUUUT! Brendan: Everyone’s looking for you, but you’re probably just off fucking a random guy! (Julia starts crying again) Julia: It never…fucking…ends… (She sees a bus coming by and runs in front of it as Liam and Caylee walk outside) Liam: JULIA NO! (The bus screeches to a halt and doesn’t hit her and she falls to the ground) Blake: Shit! Caylee: Julia! (Caylee and Liam run over and hug her) Liam: What the fuck?! Julia: I can’t live with myself. Not after killing my baby. Caylee: You didn’t kill your baby, sweetie. It was an accident. Julia: But people won’t think it is. Liam: We’ll deal with that later, but the doctors need to make sure you’re okay. You’re still technically pregnant. Julia: Just don’t let me go. (She cries in Liam’s arms as Caylee rubs her back) Sub Plot: Scott (Scott and Moon are inside the Hub) Moon: Wow, Julia is messed up. Maybe we should talk to her? Scott: Let’s just give her some space. Moon: Eliza told me what happened. That you said Dex was cheating but then decided you were gonna cover for him and say you were lying? Scott: Ugh. Moon: I know that’s not true. He never cheated, you just wanted to break them up, but then felt guilty. Scott: I tried to explain that to her and tell the truth, but she wouldn’t give me a chance. Moon: Wow, did you fuck up. Scott: I know! Moon: What is wrong with you, Scott? You weren’t like this last year. Scott: Like what? Moon: Manipulative like this. It’s like you’re turning into Sophie. First you wreck Sadie and Tim’s relationship out of jealousy, now you wreck Eliza and Dex’s. Just let other people be happy for once. For fuck’s sake. Scott: I know! Moon: Apparently you don’t because you didn’t learn from the first time you did it. Just stop being a baby, Scott! No, you’re not dating anyone right now, but why ruin other people’s happiness, just to make them as miserable as you? Scott: I don’t know. Moon: What an answer. People are going through legitimate issues. Julia’s baby died. She’s out there attempting suicide and here you are pouting because a boy doesn’t like you. Get over it. Be thankful that’s the least of your worries. Grow the fuck up. (Moon leaves and Scott looks upset as Leah walks up to him) Leah: That sounded rough. Sounds like you might need this. (Scott takes a joint from her) Scott: No…I’m not gonna turn into Sophie. Turn to drugs every time I’m upset. Not again. Sorry. (Scott grabs his jacket and rushes out of the Hub) Third Plot: Angel (Angel walks inside quietly and sees her mom sitting on the couch in silence) Angel: Hi mom… (Her mom doesn’t say anything or look at her) Angel: Mom…please say something. (She starts crying) Angel: Please… (She slowly walks to her room and collapses on her bed, burying her face in her pillow and crying) Sub Plot: Scott (Scott knocks on Dex’s door and he answers) Dex: What do you want? Scott: I’m sorry. I just-I’m sorry. Dex: Why did you do that? Scott: Honestly because you deserve better than Eliza. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met in my entire life. And you deserve the very best. And that’s not Eliza. Dex: What are you trying to say? (Dex gives him a weird look) Scott: Nothing…just that I’m sorry. I’ll understand if you don’t want to be friends again. Dex: We’re not friends. Scott: Okay… (Scott turns to leave) Dex: We’re brothers, remember? (Scott turns back and Dex brings him into a hug) Dex: You were just looking out for me. And I appreciate it, but next time, let me know ahead of time before you pull a stunt like that. Scott: No problem. (Scott turns to leave again) Dex: What are you doing? Come inside, let’s hang! Scott: Sweet. (Scott walks in and looks thrilled) Main Plot: Julia (Julia is sitting in Jamie’s living room with Jamie’s mom, Jamie, and Liam) Julia: I’m so sorry. For leaving. For destroying your house. For everything. Liam: The house isn’t destroyed. Just that one room and the bathroom. We can move back in tomorrow. Mrs. Stellar: Until then, you two can stay here. Julia: Can I have a moment alone with Liam? Jamie: Sure. (Jamie and her mom leave) Julia: I can’t move back in with you, Liam. Liam: Why? Julia: I need to focus on me right now… Liam: What are you saying? Julia: You’re the best guy I’ve ever been with. I love you. But we can’t be together right now. Not with me like this. Liam: I’ll help you through it, Jules. We can do it, together. Julia: I know we could. But I need to know that I can do this by myself. Liam: But…I love you. Julia: I know. (Julia kisses his forehead and slowly gets up and goes to the bathroom, Jamie soon follows) Jamie: Come here. (Julia sobs in Jamie’s arms as the camera pans out) 'NEXT WEEK' Jeremy: I’m back! Caylee: This means trouble. WE Tori: He’s only back because of you. Jamie: I ended things for a reason! ARE Eric: She has a problem. Dex: It’s not your place to solve it. ALL Eliza: This is going to change your whole life. Olivia: It’s worth the risk FACED Abby: I’m fine! Eric: No you’re not! WITH Olivia: I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL! Jeremy: You mean everything to me! DECISIONS (Abby spills pills everywhere) (Jeremy shatters a window) (Olivia gets into a cop car) NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts